Regards croisés
by Bymeha
Summary: Il la regardait toujours par-dessus les flammes, et leurs regards se croisaient encore. Ils ne disaient rien, ne faisaient rien ; ils se regardaient juste, se questionnaient, se répondaient. Cordelia souriait ; elle souriait, et lui souhaitait juste qu'elle puisse avoir tout le bonheur qu'elle méritait. OS dans l'univers de Fire Emblem Awakening, Lon'zu/Cordelia.


Hello fandom de Fire Emblem !

Déjà, fêtons la présence de Lucina au casting du prochain super smash bros (je vais pouvoir jouer avec ma fifiiiille hihi) ; concernant cet OS, il a été écrit il y a un petit moment après avoir fini ma première partie de Fire Emblem. Ces deux-là m'ont juste tapé dans l'œil et leur relation est trop trop trop mignonne, donc vouala. Je pense que le titre et le résumé seront provisoires, ça dépendra de si je décide de transformer ça en recueil ou pas x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>×Genre<strong> : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

**×Rating** : T

**×Personnages** : Cordelia, Lon'zu.

**×Fond sonore conseillé** : Lullaby de Sia

**×Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Fire Emblem Awakening ainsi que son univers appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.

* * *

><p><em>« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tant que je sais que tu as besoin de moi, rien ne pourra m'occire. »<em>

* * *

><p>La défense de Lon'zu avait été durement mise à l'épreuve, ce jour là.<p>

Alors qu'ils traversaient une gorge étroite entre les deux flancs formés par des falaises rocheuses, les Veilleurs avaient failli se faire encercler par un groupe de brigands ; failli, seulement. Sûrement les bandits n'avaient-ils pas prévu que leurs cibles savaient se défendre, souvent mieux qu'eux, d'ailleurs. Les sorts pleuvaient sur les troupes ennemies qui tentaient bien de leur rendre la pareille avec des flèches, ces dernières se fracassant bien souvent contre armures et épées. Les cavaliers étaient partis à l'avant et lui se retrouvait donc juste derrière, la plupart du temps seul ou aidé par ceux qui le suivaient. Jusque là, l'épéiste feroxien n'avait eu aucun problème et se battre en solitaire ne lui avait jamais posé problème.

Mais Lon'zu n'avait sûrement pas prévu la brèche dans laquelle avait plongé la hache d'un de ces mécréants, alors que son épée ne cessait de bouger pour rencontrer armures, casques, lances et épées et les vaincre pour de bon. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de l'apercevoir derrière son épaule, les dents serrées, ramenant instinctivement la garde de son épée pour se protéger ; et ça n'aurait sûrement pas suffit, d'ailleurs, mais ça, il ne le saura jamais.

Une cascade mouvante de cheveux à la couleur écarlate était apparue dans son champ de vision ; l'instant d'après, c'est l'odeur caractéristique d'un animal qu'il reconnut avec ébahissement comme un pégase qui vint l'écarter, le mettant par là-même hors de danger. Le fracas de deux lames qui se rencontrent lui parut lointain, de même que l'agonie de leur ennemi au moment où la lance à la pointe d'acier de la jeune femme s'était enfoncée dans sa gorge pour en ressortir tout aussi brièvement.

Cordelia soupira et posa un regard bref sur l'épéiste, le détaillant rapidement de ses yeux bruns en amande avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. Le combat donnait quelque chose de particulier à son apparence ; les yeux vifs et brillants, elle guidait son pégase comme si l'animal enchanteur était une partie d'elle et maniait la lance avec adresse, ses longs cheveux roux voletant derrière son dos.

« Ça va aller ? »

Il ne sût que dire ; oui, ça allait grâce à son intervention, oui, il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir veillé sur lui de loin puis de l'avoir secouru sans réfléchir ensuite ? Elle fit tourner son pégase autour de lui pour le vérifier d'elle-même avant de sourire de nouveau.

Lon'zu s'était toujours senti mal à l'aise avec les femmes. Il avait grandi avec la cicatrice douloureuse d'avoir perdu la première et seule amie qu'il avait jamais aimée, veillé de longues nuits rythmées par des cauchemars incessants et vécu avec l'ombre éphémère de cet amour qu'il avait perdu. Il ne s'était pas autorisé à connaître la douceur d'une femme après ça, à aimer quiconque comme il l'avait fait ; seulement à tenir une épée et à s'en servir pour survivre. Pourtant, c'est sans réfléchir qu'il avait répondu, sans quitter ses yeux des siens :

« Oui... Merci. »

Est-ce que ça avait suffit ? Le sourire de Cordelia s'était agrandi et sans un mot, la jeune femme fit pivoter sa monture de sorte à ce qu'elle rejoigne les Veilleurs à l'avant, une fois assurée que tous les archers étaient tombés ; et il ne l'avait pas quittée du regard jusqu'à leur prochain arrêt.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas insisté, ce jour-là ; et ce n'est que bien des années plus tard qu'elle lui avoua que son regard avait suffi à ce qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire.

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p>Il la regarde.<p>

Encore ; c'est à peine s'il s'en rend compte. Il la regarde observer les autres, parfois en souriant, parfois non. Il la regarde se lever, trancher l'air de sa lance en quelques mouvements du poignet. Il la regarde et souvent, elle soupire ; elle soupirait beaucoup, Cordelia.

Elle soupirait lorsqu'elle était fatiguée ou qu'elle fixait le vide un peu trop longtemps ; quand elle pensait. À ses sœurs d'armes qui avaient été envoyées dans un monde meilleur bien trop tôt à son goût, à l'héritage qu'elles lui avait laissé, à la guerre qui faisait rage, à tous ceux qu'elle voyait mourir ou qu'elle avait tué...

Lon'zu la regarde au dessus des flammes, sans vraiment entendre ce que les autres disent autour ; et, souvent, les yeux de Cordelia brillent, et lorsqu'ils brillaient un peu trop, elle souriait vaguement et disait vouloir s'assurer que son pégase ne manquait de rien. Elle s'en allait alors et ne revenait que longtemps après, avec de nouveaux soupirs et les yeux un peu plus ternes, un peu moins brûlants.

Mais ça, il n'y avait que lui qui l'avait remarqué.

Parfois, quand il la regarde, il la voit regarder Chrom. Souvent ; et ça lui pince un peu le cœur, parce que Chrom ne la regarde pas – pas comme elle le fait, en tout cas. Ça, d'autres gens l'ont remarqué, et il sait qu'elle avait des réactions assez violentes quand on en parlait. Lui ne lui parle pas ; tant mieux, d'un côté.

Mais il voit bien à ses yeux et ses soupirs que ça lui fait du mal de voir le prince s'attacher à une autre qu'elle, qui fait partie des plus dévouées. Elle ne se met pas en colère et n'en veut à personne ; elle soupire juste, encore, laisse ses yeux fixer les flammes, briller, briller un peu trop et décide sûrement d'aller voir son pégase ou de faire un tour dans la salle où sont entreposées les armes. Pour s'occuper, se rassurer ; il ne savait pas vraiment, se contentant de l'observer de loin.

Et lui, toujours silencieux, il ne dit rien.

Un jour, il s'était dit qu'il serait temps d'aller lui parler. Pour lui dire merci, déjà ; et parce qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'avait aidé alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Dans tous les cas, il avait une dette envers elle ; c'était une bonne raison de lui adresser la parole, non ?

Les yeux de Cordelia avaient brillé, longtemps, comme une flamme qui se ravivait ; et plus que jamais, Lon'zu s'était senti plus déstabilisé et démuni face à son sourire qu'à une armée.

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p>Elle était incroyable.<p>

Ce n'était pas qu'une combattante – et quelle guerrière ! Depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué s'occuper au maximum de ce qui se passait au camp, qu'il s'agisse de nourriture, d'armes et de rangement dans la caserne, il trouvait des traces de son œuvre partout. La fêlure sur son épée ? Disparue. Le bouclier fissuré qu'il avait cru repérer avant de pouvoir s'en occuper ? Plus là, disparu, lui aussi.

Il l'avait vue partir seule vers la forêt, une fois ; quelques heures plus tard, il l'avait retrouvée entrain de bavarder avec Sumia, qui tenait un bouquet de fleurs sauvages entre ses mains. Il avait apprit plus tard que c'était pour son anniversaire et lui avait souhaité en même temps que les autres, le soir venu ; et là encore, les fleurs parsemées formaient comme un chemin de table, et celle mise à l'honneur rougissait à chaque fois qu'on la complimentait à propos de la couronne de fleurs qui ornait sa tête, certaines se mêlant gentiment aux boucles délicates de ses cheveux.

Et ce n'était pas grand chose, au fond ; mais ça rendait tout le monde heureux pendant un petit moment où les problèmes paraissaient bien loin, et ça suffisait bien.

Cordelia s'appliquait à chaque entraînement qu'il se disposait à lui donner ; elle apprenait, retenait, restait attentive à ce qu'il disait pour ne pas qu'il ait à lui remontrer et faisait son maximum pour appliquer ce qu'il lui enseignait. Parfois, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il en oubliait presque qu'il était en compagnie d'une femme et la gêne que ce simple constat occasionnait ; ou peut-être simplement qu'il s'était suffisamment habitué à sa compagnie pour que sa présence ne lui soit pas dérangeante.

Cordelia soupirait moins, ces derniers temps ; lui, il la regardait toujours, mais il lui arrivait de parler – un peu. Ils se battaient côte à côte ; c'était plus rassurant de savoir que quelqu'un veille sur nos arrières au combat, d'autant plus que ça permettait à l'épéiste de déceler les failles de la jeune femme et l'entraînement qui pourrait les corriger. Une fois sur le champ de bataille, il en oubliait qu'il se battait avec une coéquipière et non pas un coéquipier ; sa présence avait quelque chose de rassurant et il s'assurait toujours d'avoir le pégase et sa cavalière dans son champ de vision. Ils se le rendaient bien, d'ailleurs ; combien de fois s'étaient-ils interposés pour protéger l'autre d'une blessure qui aurait pût être sérieuse ? Lon'zu ne comptait plus – il avait arrêté de compter.

Les sourires, les soupirs, les regards échangés. Les combats, les entraînements, les mots qu'ils s'échangeaient, autant pour un simple besoin de parler que pour se réconforter ; les fleurs au coin de l'assiette, les outils remplacés, l'appréhension au début d'un combat qui disparaissait une fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

Il la regardait toujours par dessus les flammes, et leurs regards se croisaient encore. Ils ne disaient rien, ne faisaient rien ; ils se regardaient juste, se questionnaient, se répondaient. Cordelia souriait ; elle souriait plus qu'avant, et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur, un peu comme si son état à lui dépendait du sien, comme lors des combats qui s'enchaînaient ces jours-ci. C'était bien ce qui faisait la force de leur équipe, après tout – mais est-ce qu'il n'y avait que ça ?

Elle souriait, et lui souhaitait juste qu'elle puisse avoir tout le bonheur qu'elle méritait.

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p>Il y avait encore eu un peu de sa nourriture préférée au repas, ce jour là.<p>

Les autres discutent activement et les récits fleurissent ici et là, de part et d'autre de la tablée. On raconte des événements de la bataille du jour, certains exposent leurs cicatrices avec plus ou moins de fierté, les blessés restent humbles mais heureux d'être encore ici. On se félicite, les poignées de mains et les tapes dans le dos s'échangent ; d'ailleurs, il avait toujours régné chez les Veilleurs un sentiment général de camaraderie qui rappelait à Lon'zu ses combats passés et les épreuves qui l'avaient forgé.

Ici, c'était un peu comme s'il se retrouvait au milieu de la grande famille de guerriers qui l'avait élevé.

Personne n'avait rien dit ; quelqu'un avait félicité la qualité du repars – Stahl, sûrement – entre deux conversations, mais personne en particulier ne l'avait remerciée. Lon'zu hésitait presque ; il la cherchait du regard. Est-ce qu'elle les regardait tous, veillait sur eux comme elle le pouvait ? Est-ce qu'elle l'observait à ce moment là, heureuse parce qu'elle lui avait cuisiné un peu de son repas préféré ?

L'épéiste dissimule un sourire derrière sa main et finit enfin par en prendre une bouchée, se sachant observé ; et puis une autre, avec plus d'appétit cette fois-ci. La prochaine fois, ce sera lui qui fera le repas ; il l'avait décidé depuis un moment déjà, mais l'épéiste attendait encore l'occasion de prendre les bonnes décisions et de les exécuter en temps et en heure. Après tout, elle-

Lon'zu s'était figé ; pas surprise le moins du monde, elle lui sourit avec douceur et amusement, le questionnant du regard. Est-ce que ça lui avait plût ? Est-ce qu'elle avait bien fait ? L'épéiste hocha la tête, un sourire en coin relevant la commissure gauche de ses lèvres. Celui de Cordelia s'agrandit en retour et il la fixa encore de longues secondes avant que la jeune femme ne disparaisse de son champ de vision. Lon'zu ne dit rien ; il savait qu'elle était là, quelque part, à se soucier que tous ne manquent de rien, même de loin.

Et la nourriture n'en parut que meilleure, parce qu'il savait qu'elle en souriait.

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p>Lon'zu se réveilla dans un violent sursaut.<p>

À côté de lui, rien. Il pouvait entendre les pas du Veilleur qui venait de passer devant sa tente, probablement lors d'une patrouille. Le souffle court, l'épéiste se débarrassa de sa couverture à la recherche de blessures, examina ses mains et finit par prendre son visage entre celles-ci dans un soupir soulagé.

Il n'était pas blessé et il n'avait le sang de personne sur les mains. Il n'avait pas quitté sa tente ; ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et il allait bien.

Il allait bien. Tout allait bien.

Néanmoins, l'inquiétude subsistant et se sachant incapable de se rendormir pour le moment, l'épéiste féroxien s'habilla promptement et quitta sa tente, savourant l'air frais qui régnait au dehors, la pénombre doucement éclairée par l'éclat de la lune. Se repérer n'avait pas été difficile ; la retrouver encore moins.

Un sourire aux lèvres et agréablement surprise, Cordelia posa sa main libre sur les bras qui étaient venus entourer ses épaules, l'autre tenant sa lance. Le diamant ornant l'anneau qu'elle portait au doigt scintillait doucement et de la plus belle des façons sous l'éclat de la lune. Elle y jeta un bref regard avant d'appuyer sa tête contre celle de son époux, dans un geste aussi tendre que curieux.

« Tu ne dormais pas ? »

Lon'zu ne répondit pas tout de suite ; il était là, elle était là, indemne, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il se retrouve avec le sang de sa bien-aimée sur les mains. Cordelia parut se rendre compte de son trouble, puisque sans quitter sa position, elle attrapa l'une de ses mains et le laissa la serrer dans la sienne.

« Hm... Mauvais rêves. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas ; il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, respira le parfum de savon et de fleurs que dégageaient ses longs cheveux détachés et resta ainsi sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

« Je suis là. Je vais bien. »

Une brise fraîche et régulière venait balayer les plaines, dissipant au passage les inquiétude de l'un et la solitude de l'autre. L'épéiste féroxien porta la main de la jeune femme contre ses lèvres avec tendresse et la serra un peu plus encore.

« Je sais. Je ne compte pas te laisser mourir tout de suite. »

Et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève ; sans dire un mot de plus, sans briser le silence ni leur étreinte. Juste comme ça, ensemble et silencieux, fixant l'astre de lumière qui perçait les ténèbres pour éclairer l'horizon.

Parce qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre.

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p>Chrom avait toujours eu une place importante dans son cœur.<p>

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, ça avait été le cas avant même qu'elle ne rejoigne ses sœurs d'armes, au sein de l'ordre des chevaliers pégases. Ça ne s'expliquait pas ; il était son prince et dégageait un sentiment de justice et de droiture qui l'avait tout de suite attirée. Il était charismatique et savait mener les hommes au combat ; mais plus important que ça, il était un symbole d'espoir et de courage jamais égalé.

Peut-être n'avait-ce été que de l'admiration, au départ ; et puis ses yeux avaient fini par ne plus le lâcher quelles que soient les circonstances, peut-être un peu trop pleins d'admiration pour qu'il ne s'agisse que de ça et d'une dévotion sans bornes. La suite n'avait été qu'un constat ; elle avait été amoureuse de Chrom. Elle l'avait aimé comme un prince, comme un dirigeant, comme une cause et comme un homme. Elle aurait voulu être plus qu'un simple soldat, plus qu'une simple alliée, peut-être plus que juste une amie.

Mais depuis quand avait-elle cessé d'essayer ?

Elle veillait toujours sur lui pendant les batailles et s'assurait qu'il ne manque de rien. Beaucoup avaient tenté de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, certains avec des moqueries, d'autres des paroles plus douces ; et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Cordelia avait un jour constaté qu'elle se sentait le cœur plus léger. Moins triste, peut-être ; ce jour là, aussi, elle avait constaté avec ébahissement que toutes les corvées avaient été faites avant qu'elle ne puisse lever le petit doigt – mais par qui ? La réponse l'avait plus qu'étonnée.

Lon'zu. Parce que selon lui, le poids de ces inquiétudes l'empêchait de se concentrer lors de leurs entraînements, alors il l'avait fait à sa place. Pour l'aider, la libérer un peu, la laisser souffler également.

Le sourire de Cordelia s'était fait tendre ; amusé, ensuite, lorsqu'il avait bafouillé quelques mots maladroits avant de s'approcher d'elle et de lui montrer une de ces techniques où il avait besoin de lui tenir le bras. Et même si elle avait eu du mal à croire qu'il fasse ça au nom d'une simple dette, ça l'avait fait sourire. Ça l'avait même fait soupirer, le lendemain, alors qu'elle était sur le dos de son pégase et que le féroxien marchait à côté d'elle.

Lon'zu avait froncé des sourcils en se tournant vers elle ; les yeux posés sur lui, elle souriait encore.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? avait ensuite demandé l'épéiste avec un soupçon d'inquiétude, sans ralentir sa marche pour autant.

— Rien... Je me disais juste que nous formions une bonne équipe, toi et moi. »

Il avait ralenti de façon imperceptible, laissé ses yeux s'arrondir de surprise, vaguement rougi puis grommelé quelque chose en détournant son regard.

Et elle ne s'en était sentie que plus heureuse ; parce qu'il y avait désormais quelqu'un sur qui elle voulait à tout prix veiller.

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p>Lon'zu n'était pas vraiment du genre démonstratif.<p>

Pas devant les autres, en tout cas. Pourtant, elle, elle savait qu'il pouvait être romantique, que ses attentions étaient nombreuses et sa présence omniprésente. Il veillait sur elle ; constamment, tendrement.

Parfois, l'épéiste la surprenait en la prenant dans ses bras. Souvent, c'était lorsqu'il n'y avait personne ou presque aux alentours ; mais ça la faisait sourire. Lon'zu restait avant tout un guerrier qui prenait ses combats au sérieux ; il se battait avec courage et prudence, la protégeait tout en donnant l'assaut de sa propre épée.

Mais, toujours, avant chaque combat, leurs regards se croisaient, leurs mains se liaient ; brièvement et juste le temps qu'il fallait, pour se souhaiter bonne chance et s'assurer que que ça irait. Qu'ils se retrouveront toujours après.

Lon'zu n'avait pas les mains douces ; et pourtant, elles avaient beau être calleuses à cause des combats, elles étaient plus tendres que jamais lorsqu'ils soignaient tous deux les blessures de l'autre. Chacun avait sa manière de faire ; et contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé de la part d'un guerrier féroxien, Lon'zu savait soigner comme se soigner lui-même. Quelles plantes utiliser, de quelle manière bander une blessure, comment nettoyer une plaie...

Cordelia l'avait surpris entrain de caresser son pégase et de lui parler à l'oreille, une fois. D'ailleurs, ce dernier semblait plutôt bien accepter la présence de l'épéiste à ses côtés ; il arrivait qu'il monte à ses côtés le temps d'une patrouille, ou lorsqu'ils devaient se déplacer sur le champ de bataille.

Et parfois, le temps de se couper du monde ; parce que les étoiles brillaient, la lune éclairait les sentiers et les lueurs du camp étaient pleines d'une chaleur rassurante. Parce que Cordelia aimait les fleurs qui ne s'ouvraient que la nuit ; et parce que lui aimait la voir s'épanouir autrement, alors ça lui allait aussi. Ils s'éclipsaient le temps d'une soirée près d'un lac où se reflétaient les étoiles et le pégase allait boire à la source, broutait l'herbe tendre sans déranger personne ; et eux, allongés sous le ciel étoilé, ils restaient comme ça, chuchotaient, souriaient. Rêvaient.

Et il n'y avait alors plus rien d'autre qui comptait. Juste eux, juste l'autre, juste les étoiles et l'avenir radieux qu'elle espérait y voir, l'avenir dans leurs mains liées, dans leurs alliances qui scintillaient.

Et dans leurs regards, aussi ; enlacés, croisés, entrelacés, attachés, accrochés. Leurs regards et les rêves qui s'y reflétaient, les mots qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être prononcés, les promesses et l'avenir pour lequel ils se battaient. Rien que ça, juste ça – sans rien dire.

Parce que Cordelia le lui dira encore, plus tard, aussi belle qu'au premier jour et le cœur plein d'amour ; le regard de Lon'zu ancré dans le sien avait toujours suffit à exprimer tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

* * *

><p>J'aurais bien allongé l'OS mais il serait devenu beaucoup trop long, y'a tellement de choses à dire et à exploiter ! J'aimerais beaucoup parler de la grossesse de Cordelia, de l'enfance de Severa, et pourquoi pas quelque chose de plus Angst avec la disparition des parents... Lucina et Gerome m'inspirent beaucoup également, héhé.<p>

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt :)

_Bymeha_


End file.
